


If I Don't Wake Up Dead

by Turtlez



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a jerk, Blood, Gore, Guns, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sleep Deprivation, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlez/pseuds/Turtlez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all hell breaks loose, due to the start of the zombie apocalypse, Dipper Pines finds himself all alone trying to survive the undead hoards. After being by himself for such a long time, Dipper cannot help but reluctantly accept Bill Cipher's company and promise of safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Don't Wake Up Dead

**Author's Note:**

> My first zombie au ever! It was challenging, but fun as heck. I hope you all enjoy it as well :)

Dipper Pines, probably the last person alive in the entirety of Gravity Falls, was huddled in a corner with a bloodied screwdriver in his hands. His eyes locked dead ahead, completely terrified that something might emerge from the single door in front of him, or the boarded up windows at his side. The silence permeating in the room only serving to put him more on edge. All the creaks of the wood, the wind whistling through the gaps, sending him on high alert.

The young brunet couldn’t even breathe normally at this point, afraid that the small sound would distract him from perceiving any possible dangers- or alert one of those dangers of his presence. A moment’s distraction and he could be surrounded by a hoard of those monstrosity roaming just outside the building, but it really felt like everything was a distraction or burden at the moment. The simplest of body functions like breathing, blinking and sneezing becoming a chance for something to slip past his defenses and take a bite out of him.

Dipper did not even know how long it had been since he last slept since he had last moved from his spot. His fear of a possible zombie attack keeping him from sleeping or startling him awake at every given opportunity. At least his body was finally given a physical break, even though his mind was still struggling to find any semblance of rest.

It had been a rough couple of weeks, running around, dodging the undead from left to right, and watching others fall victims- either becoming part of the hoard or being ripped apart. The gruesome sights that he had seen still making his stomach twist. The memories of their screams, the sounds of their desperate cries for help, making the guilt in the pit of his stomach flare up and grip him, again. He had tried time and time again to help, but he never could…He was always too slow, too weak- just helpless and powerless to do anything. In the end, he always ended up alone. Dipper couldn’t help but wonder how his family was doing if they were alright if they were still alive… It had been so long since the last day he had seen them, since the evacuation.

The mere thought of the evacuation made him hug his legs closer to himself, his chin resting on his knees as he stared unblinkingly ahead of him. Dipper could remember the day of the evacuation so clearly. His family and he had been in the middle of the crowd, waiting for their turn to be inspected for any signs of infection. His great uncles and Mabel had already made it through and it had been his turn, but then all hell had broken loose before he could join them.

At the very first sight of an infected horde coming their way, all civility had been lost between the evacuees. Each of them resorting to shoving and charging towards the checking centers like the very monstrosities they feared, and just like that he had been sucked into the sea of people- away from his family. As he struggled to get back to them, someone had shoved him to the ground. The fall causing him to hit his head, disorienting and leaving him on the brink of passing out. Dipper shuddered at the memory, he had almost been trampled to death by the panicked evacuees, but despite the fuzziness that had begun to take hold of his vision he had miraculously managed to slide underneath a broken down car before it all went dark.

By the time that he had opened his eyes, which had felt like a millisecond, the zombie hoards were already upon them. He had waited until his vision went back to normal before he had crawled his way from underneath the car. It had all become a blur of blood and gore from the moment he emerged from underneath the vehicle. The first sight that greeted Dipper was something that couldn’t possibly be a human being because it was just a lump of organs and skin. He would have puked if it had not been for the sound of growling and groaning that made his feet move on their own accord. He knew that he shouldn’t have, but despite his better judgment he looked back. His heart plummeting to his feet at the sight that all the ships had departed, leaving him to his own devices, leaving him all by himself.

He honestly did not know how he had managed to get away from it all, but he had survived the night. Now, he had to keep surviving in the small convenience store, all alone. Dipper loosened his vice-like grip on the tool in his hand, hoping that Mabel and the rest of his family had made it safely to the evacuation center. All he could do was hope because he would never know for sure if they were safe or not. They probably all assumed he was dead- and they probably would not be wrong for much longer.

Dipper continued to sit there, trying to figure out the time of day, since he had smashed all of the clocks in his vicinity due to the small ticking sounds. If the amount of light that flooded into the room was any indication, then he guessed that it was just a bit after dawn- He had spent another night completely awake. Dipper sighed sadly, deciding to look around for a brief moment to the shelf on his side for something to eat. On his short list of his achievements so far, he could jot down that he had at least managed to find a place that still had some food in it.

He wished that he had been able to find some kind of firearm inside the small convenience store that he had found refuge in, but he had come short on that account. It was horrifying having such a short range weapon, having to plunge the object deep into their skulls. He grimaced as he could feel the blood from the last time that he had resorted to violence, that thing’s convoluted blood dripping and mixing with the dirt and grime on him. He had never been so dirty, and for once in his life would actually volunteer to shower.

The moment he heard something on the other side of the wall, something drumming against the surface, the familiar panic started to rise in his chest. He stayed relatively quiet as he stayed close to the ground, following the noise of the insistent tapping. It seemed like one of those things had managed to sniff him out, and he couldn’t afford to let it get away. Dipper had learned quickly that he always needed to take care of one zombie before it had a chance to add to the numbers of a mob. One or two zombies were easy to take care of, but it was a hoard of them that really became dangerous.

Dipper paused along with the noise, underneath the window that he had been boarded up with wooden shelves. He pressed his back against the wall, clutching the screwdriver to his chest. He always hated doing this, but it was the safest course of action. He just needed to plunge his weapon into its head, shove the corpse off the barricade, and try not to notice how human it looked- or check if it was anyone he had known. 

The knock against the wood made him snap straight out of his stupor. One thing that he knew for sure was that those things didn’t knock. He had believed that it was a zombie who kept on slamming against the wall with its stupefied steps, but whatever it was on the other side was a person. He almost thought that he was hallucinating when he craned his neck, looking up to see a handsome man grinning through the cracks of his defenses. The man’s vibrant blue eyes locked with his brown ones. Dipper was left speechless. How long had it been since he had last seen a person?

The blond, on the other hand, had no problems, practically yelling, “Hey, kid, mind letting me into your humble little abode. The folks on this side of the wall are a bit too touchy for my taste!”

Dipper jumped to his feet at the loudness of the voice, which broke the silence that he had become so accustomed to for so long. The screwdriver clattered to the ground as he accidentally dropped it, the sound making him flinch. Dipper’s eyes widened even more as the man opened his mouth to speak again, probably to ask him if he was fine. The blood rushing to his head at the movement making everything spin and his steps falter. Dipper didn’t even think, as he pressed his dried bloodied hands against the man’s face. The other grimaced and pulled his lips tightly together at the action, but Dipper could not find it in him to care. “What the hell is wrong with you?” He hissed, his voice raspy from disuse. “Keep your voice down or do you want to get those thing’s attention.”

The man didn’t say anything, taking into consideration that Dipper’s quivering hands were still against his lips, opting to shake his head at the accusation.

“Are you going to stop yelling?”

The man gave an enthusiastic nod.

Dipper glared at the man a moment longer for good measure, his vision finally coming back, before he shakily moved his hands away from the man to let him speak. “You run a strict bargain, kid. But I get it, inside voices only.” The man laughed softly, seemingly trying to put him at ease. His head tilting to the side to see the sight behind Dipper’s head. “So are you going to let me in now?”

Dipper took a few moments to nod, regretting his choice as it all started to spin again. He really did not have it in him to deny the man some refuge. “Head to the front and wait- and please just be quiet.”

“You won’t even know the difference between me and a mouse, kid.” The man whispered mockingly if the shit eating grin on his handsome face was any indication. “Just take your time with letting me in, cause it’s not like something’s out here just waiting to take a bite of me.”

Dipper didn’t dignify any of what the man was saying with an answer, going over to the barricade on the door. It was a grueling process, but he had it all done in record speed. Dipper opened the door quickly, catching the blond checking his surroundings with a pistol in hand. “Um. Come on in”

The man nodded, still scouting the area one last time before he turned around with a smile. “Don’t mind if I do.”

The blond holstered his pistol at the back of his pants before he hastily entered the small store. The moment the man was through the door, Dipper shut it and started the process of pushing things back into the way. The man did not even turn around to ask if he could help or anything, instead of taking the opportunity to look around the room. Dipper flinched at the blond’s whistle of amazement, as he strolled down the aisle looking at all the provision. “Nice little place you’ve got here. You all by yourself?”

“Yeah. I Am.”

“How long have you been here?” The man asked, picking up random cans before setting it into place. “You’ve hardly touched a thing,”

“I don’t know. Maybe a couple of weeks” Dipper admitted, rubbing the back of his neck due to his nerves. He saw the blond emerge from the last aisle, pursing his lips, before sauntering back towards him, not even minding his answer besides the small action. It sort of seemed like the man was not even paying attention, more interested in examining every nook and cranny of the place.

“The name’s Bill Cipher, by the by.”

“Dipper Pines.” He responded a little bit annoyed by the man’s casualness. It was the first person that he had seen in weeks and he had to end up with this loud mouth that would probably be the death of him. Why did he have to be a good person and let him? Bill seemed to be blind to his regret as he made his way towards him, looking at him from head to toe- basically checking him out. Dipper did not call him out on it, since he was doing the same, trying to spot any injuries on the man that may lead to him turn into a zombie, after seeing none he sighed in relief. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Pines,” Bill said, standing in front of him, slightly looking down at him due to a couple of inches he had on him. “Now, for the million dollar question, how has someone like you managed to survive this long?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well. Don’t take this the wrong way, but you seem like the type of person who’d die instantly in a zombie apocalypse. You look like that the idiot that trips over his own feet, gets backed into a corner, and gets torn apart. You sure you’re all alone?”

“Yes. I am alone.” Dipper replied with a bit more bite in his tone, feeling his heart clench at the words. His headache from all the movement making it seem like his head was about to explode. He couldn’t help the indignation that flooded his senses at the comment. There was not any another way to take the blond’s words other than an offense. The little amount of patience that he had for Bill disappearing. He had never been someone that could bite back their comments. “And no offense, Bill, but you also don’t fit the bill for a zombie apocalypse survivor. Don’t forget that I could have left you out there to fend for yourself.”

“No offense taken, kid.” The man said, reaching behind him in a swift movement grabbing his gun. The mere appearance making him freeze completely. The man waved it along with good measure, keeping it pointed to the ceiling. “Although, you shouldn’t ever forget who has the gun in the situation. It could end up deadly if you make the person with their finger on the trigger temperamental.”

Dipper felt the same fear that had been reserved for the undead shoot up his spine as Bill pressed the nuzzle against his cheek. His body started to uncontrollably shake, his words failing to leave his mouth. The man kept the gun pressed against his face for good measure, clicking his tongue. His handsome face coming very close to his own, as he seemed to be looking into his very soul with the intensity in his eyes. “Honestly, you’re too trusting of others, when you should trust no one. This is a dog eat dog world; everyone is in it for themselves. If I were anyone else I could kill you right now and take all your supplies, but I’m not like them, so I won’t.”

Just as swiftly at it had made it into the scene, the gun disappeared behind Bill’s back. Dipper couldn’t do anything else other than stand there, his feet struggling to keep him up and shaking like leaves in a storm. The man did not seem to spare him a second glance, as he opened up a random bag of chips. While Dipper’s mind was spinning, halting at one single question that he could not help voice. “Why won’t you do it?”

“Long story short: To survive this world you can’t be by yourself, but you can’t be with a crowd either. There’s strength in numbers, but too many people and you’ll attract those bastards. Your lonesome self just happens to fulfill all my current needs, so you’re my second, my partner in crime, and my accomplice. I can’t kill you if I have some use for you.”

“What makes you think that anyone in their right mind would join you after you just threatened them? Are you insane? I don’t need you.” Dipper began, wanting nothing more than to take back the events that had led to this man being alone with him. It appeared that zombies were not the only thing that was to be feared at the current predicament. He wondered how much everything has fallen apart since he had last seen anyone. “I’ve been doing just fine on my own.”

The man laughed, covering his chip filled the mouth before he swallowed it all down to speak. “I wasn’t threatening you. I was teaching you a lesson. Zombies are not the only things that you should be wary of, kid. Everyone that's still alive has gone bat-shit crazy, willing to kill for all that we have here. It is best that you learn that quick” Bill informed, his voice dripping with sarcasm at his next words. “And, sure, kid, You look like the epitome of someone ‘doing just fine’ with your dark circles as black as coal, and stinking like one of the undead, but if you say you’re fine then who am I to disagree?”

All of the protests that were on the tip of his tongue died with Bill’s words. He could not help but self-consciously retreat into himself at the comment. Bill seemed on the verge of opening his mouth to probably insult him again when the thumping against the wall began. They both froze, Bill stopping mid-chew to listen to the sound. It seemed that the man wasn’t as dense as Dipper had presumed him to have been. Their eyes trailed to the same spot against the wall, then they both locked eyes.

Bill tilted his head towards one of the windows before he took slow and quiet steps towards it. Dipper just stared at him a bit wonderingly, as the man did not even seem affected by the same fear that had grabbed hold of him. Bill crouched down in front of the window, picking up the screwdriver that Dipper had dropped beforehand.

A few seconds later there was a slam against the wood above Bill’s head, a zombie sticking its arms through the gaps, jaw snapping with such ferocity, as its dead eyes focused on Dipper where he stood frozen. The zombie was a young man, maybe his own age. It was disturbing to see someone that might have been him. There was a huge blood stain on its shoulder, where a chunk of him had been bitten off. Before it had a chance to scream, Bill drove the screwdriver into his head. All of the clawing that it had done stopping instantly as it slumped over, Bill shook his hand letting stray blood drops fly from his hands.

Bill pushed the corpse away from the barricade, before he turned back towards him, giving a theatrical bow. “That’s how you take care of it.” He announced proudly, as he wiped his hands on his pants, walking towards Dipper to hand back the screwdriver. It took Dipper a moment to compose himself still not getting over how human the things looked, or how easily Bill was able to kill them.

Dipper did not even notice as the man, as Bill caught sight of the thing that was behind the cash register counter. He wished he had because he had wanted to keep it hidden. “My, oh my, did you do this, little sapling?” Bill asked, not worrying for an answer as he jumped onto the other side of the counter.

After a couple of heartbeats, Dipper could not help his curiosity, walking towards him. It did not take long for him to resent his curiosity, as his stomach threatened to wrench all of its contents onto the tiled floor. Bill was crouched down, examining the corpse of the store owner. The blond was tilting the dead man’s head from side to side, watching the blood dripping from the hole in the middle of its forehead. “Not as defenseless as I thought you’d be, who knew.” The blond stared down at the unmoving corpse, a while longer before looking back at him with a grin. “Maybe we can make this work.“ 

Dipper hummed absentmindedly in response, his eyes focusing on the store owner on the floor. It was a sight that he had been avoiding for the entirety of his stay in the store. His breath was starting to quicken, the memories of the man that had let him into the store flooding into his mind. He clutched the front of his blue hoodie, his vision starting to swim with the tears that threatened to fall. He had done that to his savior. He had jabbed the screwdriver into his head when he had come to him at the dead of night, snarling, and his jaw clicking as he snapped his teeth at him. It had all happened so fast. The man had gotten sick after he had been bitten- a day before Dipper’s arrival, and he had taken care of him, had protected him, until he left him all alone.

Dipper felt the heat of his shame at the back of his neck, spreading down to his arms and encasing him in mind-numbing fear. He could not think properly feeling the wetness fall down his eyes. He tried to hold his breath, distantly realizing in his clouded mind that he was signing his death sentence if he cried out loud. He would hold his breath as long as he could till his lungs cried out for breath, his mind swimming even more in the depth of despair. Dipper felt hands cupping at his cheeks, making look up at the blue eyes in front of him.

"Come on, kid. I didn't mean any harm by it. I’m sorry.” He heard Bill say, as more tears fell freely to the floor. Dipper would have laughed if he could have clearly seen the lost expression on the blond’s face. “You can stop the waterworks, now,” Bill whispered, his thumb catching the tears that fell from his eyes. Dipper wanted to snap at him and tell him that he was trying, but he was so tired. He was so very tired of always being left alone. He was so powerless. Always left alone. The blond seemed at a loss as to what to do, letting go of the brunet’s tear stricken face to wrap one arm around his waist, and the other to awkwardly pat his back. “It’s okay. You did what you had to do. It’s just a meat sack that can’t hurt you anymore you’re safe now. I won’t leave you alone. You’re tired is all?”

Dipper could hardly register anything, as he pressed his face against the man’s shoulder, the very same man that he had met only minutes ago. The same one that had threatened him. Dipper could not help but throw all caution to the wind, not being able to stop himself from wanting more human contact. It had been weeks of being all alone in not being able to rely on anyone. Just one more time, he wanted to believe that he was safe. Maybe Bill wouldn’t be someone else that he would watch be torn apart, turned into those monsters, or lose him forever. As the blond slid down to the floor, he followed suit finally closing his eyes as the man laughed into his ear. “Um. I promise I’ll keep you safe.”

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Dipper closed his eyes, exhausting himself by sobbing like a child at the relief of another person near him- even if the person was showing themselves to be more and more of a jerk as the seconds went by. He clutched onto the man, wanting to forget all about the dead body only feet away from him and all that he had lost in such a short amount of time. The last thought in his mind was what he had done so wrong to end up with someone like Bill, then he allowed himself to be sucked into blissful sleep.

By the time that he woke up, Dipper could feel his head laying against something soft. The pain in his head had finally subsided, the world no longer spinning as he looked up. The blond man, staring at the door and the windows like he had been before he had arrived. One hand stroking through his hair, the calming motion stopping him from scrambling away from the blond. Dipper blushed as he realized that he was laying his head on Bill’s lap, the rest of his body splayed out to the side. When the man sensed his light squirming, he looked down his smile as bright as the sun itself. “Heya, Pines. You rest well?”

“As well as I have in a while,” Dipper confessed quietly, avoiding looking at the man in the eyes after the little fiasco that he had caused before he went to sleep. He couldn’t help but feel relief that it had not been a dream, that he had not imagined the tanned blond in front of him. He moved off Bill without any protest from the other, curling into himself next to him.

The silence that stretched on between them was a little awkward, considering their lack of knowledge of each other and what had already happened so far. It seemed to take a toll more on the blond than on him as he finally spoke up. “So does that whole… Um… Crying thing happen often?” Bill asked, hands waving around as he tried to choose the right words for the event.

“Not since college application season,” Dipper answered, playing with his hands. A nod from Bill and another stretch of silence ensured. It was quiet until it was Dipper that chose to speak up, noticing that Bill seemed restless at not being able to do anything. “How old are you?”

“Twenty, and you?”

“Nineteen.”

“I wouldn’t have guessed.” Bill smiled. “You look like a child.”

“Now that you know I am not. Will you stop calling me kid?” Dipper shot back, returning the gesture with a small smile of his own.

“Not a chance, kid.”

Dipper rolled his eyes, beginning to argue against the logic of such a statement with the man. Both of them falling into an argument, progressing into more small talk that somehow still ended with them arguing. For the first time since the evacuation, Dipper felt relaxed, talking to the stranger by his side and getting to know him and all his slightly infuriating opinions. The more they talked, the more they seemed to disagree with one another. The only thing that would snap them out of their little bubble of happiness were the sounds that would sometimes emerge from the outside. Every slight scurries or thump in the night, making Dipper stay quiet before Bill would ask him another question to get his mind off it.

It was still terrifying to be in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, but at least he would not be facing it on his own since he had Bill by his side. Anything was better than being alone.

**Author's Note:**

> None of this would have been possible without the prompt an anon sent me, so thank you whoever you are! If you want to send a prompt too, then the place would be willcipher.tumblr.com :)


End file.
